VroniPlag Wiki:Pressespiegel/Archiv/2015-11
2. November 2015 *'Süddeutsche Zeitung': Plagiatsfälle: Fußnote (Christina Berndt) "An der Uni Münster tauchten immer wieder unsaubere Dissertationen auf. Nun sanktioniert die Hochschule einen Doktorvater. ... In Münster wird es deshalb wohl bald noch weitere Sanktionen gegen Professoren geben. Denn in den zurückliegenden Monaten hat die Uni rund 1300 Doktorarbeiten mit einer speziellen Software geprüft. Dabei wurden in 18 weiteren Arbeiten schwerwiegende Plagiate gefunden. Die hat bisher noch nicht mal Vroniplag entdeckt." 4. November 2015 *'Frankfurter Allgemeine Zeitung': Plagiatsnest: Münster bestraft Doktorvater "An der Universität Münster, gegen die sich eine ganze Reihe von Plagiatsverdachtsfällen richtet, wird jetzt auch ein Doktorvater bestraft. Dem sechzigjährigen Mediziner wird die Betreuung von vier Dissertationen mit Plagiaten vorgeworfen. Mit einem Grundsatzbeschluss hat die medizinische Fakultät den Weg für eine spürbare Sanktion frei gemacht, für den sich die „Kommission für wissenschaftliches Fehlverhalten“ und das Rektorat im September ausgesprochen hatten. Bis zur Emeritierung sollen dem Professor Geld- und Sachmittel gestrichen werden. Die Festlegung der Strafe liegt beim Dekan der medizinischen Fakultät." *'nature': Ills of the system "Although plagiarism is a universal plague in academia, Germany has its own distinct circumstances. Almost uniquely among nations, most German medical students must squeeze out a doctoral thesis during their years of full-time training. Many of these theses, not surprisingly, are not very good. Corners are cut and quality suffers. ... Medical faculties and the profession in general now have to decisively shed their reluctance to abandon their aberrant doctoral system. They should do so, before the public shame becomes unbearable. How many medical theses need be exposed on VroniPlag Wiki — which already hosts dozens of examples, some quite brazen — before the bankruptcy of the system is accepted?" 7. November 2015 *'NDR info': Bildungsreport (Kathrin Erdmann) Umgang mit Plagiaten an den Universitäten (Audio-Mediathek) ab 07:47 *'NDR info': Bildungsreport (Regina Methler und Kathrin Erdmann) NDR Info Umfrage: Unis sehen Plagiate nicht als Gesichtsverlust (Audio-Mediathek) *'Schweriner Volkszeitung - Ausgabe Bützow': Leigen un bedreigen bet de Doktor(titel) weg is "Wenn't nah de Statistik von de letzten Johre geiht, möten sik Doktor-Titels un Ministerposten nich so sihr gaut verdrägen. Ik will ja gor nich so wiet gahn un behaupten, dat Politikers tau'n Leigen un Bedreigen een eegen Instellung hebben. Aewer man makt sik doch so sien Gedanken, wenn nu ok noch uns ministerielle Oewermudder un Verteidigungsministerin in'n Verdacht steiht, dat bi ehr Dokterarbeit mit den wissenschaftlichen Ethos nich so genau nahmen tau hebben." 12. November 2015 *'Tagesspiegel': Plagiate bei Medizin-Promotionen: Die große Doktor-Prüfung (Anja Kühne und Tilmann Warnecke) "Ende September wurden Vorwürfe der Aktivisten von „Vroniplag Wiki“ bekannt, Ursula von der Leyens medizinische Dissertation aus dem Bereich der Frauenheilkunde, mit der sie 1991 an der Medizinischen Hochschule Hannover promoviert worden war, enthalte Plagiate. ... Zwar habe sich bisher alles, was VroniplagWiki dokumentiert hat, „zu hundert Prozent bestätigt“, sagt Bähr. Gleichwohl ziehen sich die Verfahren hin, nicht zuletzt weil sie gerichtsfest und deswegen „penibel“ geführt sein müssen: „Die kleinsten Fehler können später Einfallstore für die Verteidigung sein“, sagt Bähr." 16. November 2015 *'Tagesspiegel': "Robert Schmidt" zum Plagiatsfall von der Leyen: "Hinweise, dass Leyen noch mehr abgeschrieben hat" (Tilmann Warnecke) "Der Plagiatssucher ‚Robert Schmidt‘ hat die Arbeit von der Leyens für ‚Vroniplag Wiki‘ untersucht. Hier spricht er über verdächtige Stellen, seine Motivation an der Plagiatssuche und den Grund für seine Anonymität." 17. November 2015 *'Tagesspiegel': Plagiate bei Politikern: Wer sind die Plagiatssucher? (Tilmann Warnecke) "Vor allem aus Union und FDP kommt der Vorwurf, die Plagiatssucher seien politisch motiviert. Auch Leyen insinuierte dies. Weber-Wulff ärgert das zutiefst: ‚Das stimmt einfach nicht.‘ Es gehe um saubere Wissenschaft und nicht um Politiker. Überhaupt seien Arbeiten von Politikern viel seltener vertreten, als in der Öffentlichkeit suggeriert werde. Tatsächlich stammen von den auf ‚VroniPlag Wiki‘ dokumentierten 153 Arbeiten nur 16 von Politikern, darunter weitgehend unbekannte Bürgermeister und Bezirksverordnete. Übrigens auch von der SPD und den Grünen. Allein 38 Arbeiten dagegen schrieben aktive Wissenschaftler, viele davon Professoren. ‚Das ist viel bedenklicher‘, sagt Weber-Wulff." 19. November 2015 *'Neue Zürcher Zeitung': [http://www.nzz.ch/feuilleton/auch-germanisten-tun-es-1.18649276 Thomas Sprecher als Plagiator: Auch Germanisten tun es] (Joachim Güntner) "Der Verlag Klostermann bestätigt, auf Sprechers Hinweis hin das Buch rasch aus dem Handel genommen zu haben. Auch der Universität Freiburg machte Sprecher Mitteilung, ob aus Reue oder Furcht, sei dahingestellt. Die zuständige Fakultät leitete 2012/13 ein Disziplinarverfahren ein, das abgeschlossen wurde. Sprecher erhielt eine zweite Chance: Er durfte sich mit einer «bereinigten Fassung» habilitieren. Für die Universität gilt, dass sich der Fall nicht erneut aufrollen lasse. Schliesslich beziehe sich VroniPlag, wenn es die Buchpublikation inkriminiere, ja auf die alte Fassung der Habilitationsschrift." *'Tages-Anzeiger', S. 37: Literatur und Verbrechen (Andreas Tobler) "Die Plagiatsjäger sind mal wieder in Schweizer Gefilden unterwegs. Nach Doris Fiala, deren Masterarbeit auf der Internet-Plattform VroniPlag Wiki untersucht wurde, haben sie nun Thomas Sprecher im Visier. Von 1994 bis 2012 leitete er das Thomas-Mann-Archiv, er ist heute als Rechtsanwalt tätig. Seit August kann man auf VroniPlag die Ergebnisse der «kritischen Auseinandersetzung» mit Sprechers Buch «Literatur und Verbrechen» einsehen. Demnach finden sich auf rund vierzig Prozent aller Seiten dieser Studie zu «Kunst und Kriminalität» umfangreiche Passagen mit ungenügenden Quellenangaben. Der Fall ist pikant: Bei «Literatur und Verbrechen» handelt es sich um Thomas Sprechers Habilitationsschrift, für die er im Frühjahr 2010 die Lehrberechtigung an der Universität Freiburg erhielt." 21. November 2015 *'Der Bund', S. 37: Literatur und Verbrechen (Andreas Tobler) "Die Plagiatsjäger sind mal wieder in Schweizer Gefilden unterwegs. Nach Doris Fiala, deren Masterarbeit auf der Internet-Plattform VroniPlag Wiki untersucht wurde, haben sie nun Thomas Sprecher im Visier. Von 1994 bis 2012 leitete er das Thomas-Mann-Archiv, er ist heute als Rechtsanwalt tätig. Seit August kann man auf VroniPlag die Ergebnisse der «kritischen Auseinandersetzung» mit Sprechers Buch «Literatur und Verbrechen» einsehen. Demnach finden sich auf rund vierzig Prozent aller Seiten dieser Studie zu «Kunst und Kriminalität» umfangreiche Passagen mit ungenügenden Quellenangaben. Der Fall ist pikant: Bei «Literatur und Verbrechen» handelt es sich um Thomas Sprechers Habilitationsschrift, für die er im Frühjahr 2010 die Lehrberechtigung an der Universität Freiburg erhielt." 24. November 2015 *'Focus.de': Wissenschaft: Gericht entscheidet neu über Doktortitel von Ex-FDP-Beraterin (dpa) "Die Richter des Oberverwaltungsgerichts in Münster wollen am 10. Dezember erneut darüber entscheiden, ob ihr der Titel zu Recht aberkannt worden war, teilte das Gericht am Dienstag mit. Mathiopoulos hatte ihren Doktorgrad im April 2012 verloren. Ihre Dissertation aus dem Jahr 1986 sei in weiten Teilen abgeschrieben, entschied der Rat der Philosophischen Fakultät der Uni Bonn. Die Unternehmerin und Honorarprofessorin zog gegen die Aberkennung vor Gericht. In der ersten Instanz hatte das Verwaltungsgericht Köln die Klage abgewiesen. Mathiopoulos legte Berufung ein, über die entschieden werden soll." 28. November 2015 *'Aachener Zeitung': Wie leicht der Arzt zum Doktortitel kommt (Angela Delonge) "Der medizinische Doktortitel hat in Deutschland einen zwiespältigen Ruf. Und das nicht erst seit den Plagiatsvorwürfen gegen Ursula von der Leyen (CDU) oder der immer wiederkehrenden Erfahrung, dass so mancher Doktortitel sich als falsch herausstellt, wie kürzlich am Krankenhaus Düren geschehen. ... Über die Uniklinik Aachen sagt Rink: 'Was die Qualitätsanforderungen an die Medizinerpromotion angeht, haben wir das schärfste Regelwerk in Nordrhein-Westfalen.' Selbst für eine klassische Doktorarbeit werde heute längst nicht mehr jedes Thema akzeptiert."